私たちは一緒に運命 ( Kita ditakdirkan bersama )
by Yamada Chie-chan
Summary: Ying dan Yaya bertengkar. Apa yang mereka lakukan setelah itu? Yaya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Indonesia. Ying pun berusaha mengejar kembali Yaya. Summary ancur! 0w0 nggak bisa bikin summary. Okey, cerita juga ancur nggak nyambung. Baca aja, deh. (OC, bibi Yaya, chapterII)
1. Chapter 1

私たちは一緒に運命 ( Kita ditakdirkan bersama )

 **Hai! Chie-chan kembali uptaded cerita. M.. maaf, untuk Gopal's Love Story belum sempet ngelanjutin. Oke, yang ini menceritakan Yaya dan Ying. Oke langsung aja ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari film Barbie®a fashion Fairytale.**

 **Ying Yaya Movie©Boboiboy®Animonsta**

* * *

Chapter I: Prolog

"Ying, kau sedang apa? Main lah, bersamaku!" ajak Yaya sambil menarik tangan Ying. Ia tak peduli HP Ying terjatuh.

"Aduh, Yaya. Bentar" Ying mengambil Hpnya yang terjatuh dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, di atas meja.

"Ya, tapi sadarlah, akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali bermain bersama lagi denganku." Yaya mendengus kesal.

"yaya, kau tau kan, aku sangat sibuk dan, mana mungkin aku bisa bermain denganmu? Kecuali jika tidak ada sinyal." Kata Ying.

"Ya, baiklah, yang penting sekarang kau ikut aku." Yaya menarik tangan Ying keluar dari rumah pohon.

"Apa yang akan kita mainkan? Kau tau? Kita bukan anak kecil lagi, Yaya." Bantah Ying.

"Ehe, tapi kau telah dikontrak untuk menjadi peran pembantu dalam Film 'Mary, Where are You' " Yaya menarik tangan Ying menuju studio terbesar di kota.

"Hei, apakah kau bercanda? Aku tak bisa akting! Dan kau tau, aku tak pernah berakting" Ying menahan langkahnya.

"Sudahlah, kau akan bermain bersamaku."Yaya terus menarik Ying.

"Hai Pak, ini teman yang aku ceritakan. Ying perkenalkan, ini Pak Gelk, sutradara film ini." Yaya menyuruh Ying bersalaman dengan Pak Gelk.

"M.. iya, saya Ying Helanie. Apakah bapak yang menyuruh saya untuk menjadi peran pembantu dalam film ini?" Ying menyalami pak Gelk.

"Ya, Yaya bercerita tentangmu, katanya kau bersedia menjadi peran pembantu di sini." Pak Gelk menjelaskan,

"Apa? Jadi kau, yang memberi tau bahwa aku bisa akting? AKU NGGAK BISA AKTING YAYA, DAN KAU TAU, AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERAKTING!" Ying marah, ia membentak-bentak Yaya.

"KALAU KAMU NGGAK CUEK SAMA AKU, nggak mungkin AKU BILANGIN PAK GELK KALAU KAMU BISA AKTING!" Yaya balas dengan marah.

"Baik! Mulai sekarang persahabatan kita sampai di sini! Maaf Pak Gelk, aku tidak bisa jadi peran pembantu." Ying keluar dari ruangan studio yang sejuk itu dengan perasaan kesal. Sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah juga, tapi dia nggak bisa terima semua itu, dia gengsi mau minta maaf.

* * *

Ying POV

"Dasar Yaya! Aku percaya dia bisa menjadi sahbat baikku, tapi kenapa dia malah menghancurkan hidupku?"Tangis Ying. Ia mengambil Hpnya, dan membuka sebuah blog. "Aku chat sama Lely sama Citra ah. Barangkali mereka bisa membantu. " Gumam Ying.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan dua sahabat dunia mayanya itu?

Ying : Lely, Citra. Aku baru saja bertengkar dengan sahabatku…

Citra : Ha? Jadi kamu punya sahabat selain kami? Oke, mulai sekarang persahabatan kita putus!

Lely : Betul kata Citra, kau memang tidak Setia! Kita putus!.

Ying : Oh tidak! Jangan secepat itu Lely! Citra!

Sudah tidak ada jawaban lagi. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, ya, kalimat itu cocok untuk Ying saat ini.

* * *

Yaya POV

"Hiks, kukira kau akan paham Ying.. tapi ternyata dugaanku salah." Tangis Yaya.

"Hai Yaya! Ada apa? Kok murung?" sapa Boboiboy

"Hm.. kawan-kawan, Ying marah sama aku. Hari ini juga, aku ingin tidak bertemu Ying selamanya." Tekad Yaya.

"Kalau kau nak tak ingin bertemu Ying selamanya, kenape kau tak pergi jauh dari sini saje?"Fang berkata sambil meminum hot coklatnya.

"Betul kata Fang" Gopal pun setuju dengan usul Fang

"Iye juga. Tapi.. Boboiboy, apa kau pun setuju?" Tanya Yaya ragu.

"E…e…" Boboiboy pun ragu untuk menjawab Ya

"St.. Boboiboy, kalau tak ada Yaya, tak ade biskuit itu lagi." Bisik Gopal, merayu Boboiboy agar menjawab setuju.

"Hm.. baiklah, aku juga setuju. Kau mau pindah ke mana?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku sih nak pergi ke rumah bibiku di Indonesia, tepatnya di Malang. Aku mau belajar memasak di sana. Menghabiskan waktu liburan di sana! Yeay!" Yaya melonjak kegirangan.

"Baiklah, cepat pesan tiket pesawat untuk lusa."Gopal menyuruh Fang untuk memesan satu tiket pesawat untuk Yaya.

* * *

Hari ini Yaya berangkat ke Indonesia. Sebelum memasuki pesawat di melambaikan tangan pada ketiga kawan lelakinya itu. Ia masih ragu untuk berangkat. Tapi dia yakin, ini langkah yang benar untuk melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Ying. "Aku harus berangkat." Tekad Yaya. Ia segera menaiki pesawat Garuda yang akan membawanya ke Indonesia.

* * *

 **Chapter I finish! Sampai jumpa di chapter ke dua!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Forget To Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**私たちは一緒に運命** **( Kita ditakdirkan bersama )**

 **Kali ini, Chie-chan ngelanjutin cerita yang judulnya.. ah, pasti kalian tahu. Oke cekidot aja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari film Barbie®a fashion Fairytale.**

 **Ying Yaya Movie©Boboiboy®Animonsta**

* * *

Chapter II: Yaya Holiday in Indonesia

"Perhatian Pada seluruh penumpang. Harap mengembalikan posisi kursinya seperti semula. Karena pesawat akan segera mendarat." Terdengar suara dari dalam pesawat.

"Hm.. sebelum aku ke rumah bibi sebaiknya aku beli makanan dulu, plus beli hewan peliharaan." Pikir Yaya

"Kepada para penumpang, harap bersiap-siap turun, karena pesawat akan turun 4 menit lagi." Suara pemberitahuan lagi.

Yaya segera mengecek tas kecilnya "Hm.. HP ada, dompet, buku kecil, dan.. ah, apa ini? Sebuah kalung?" Yaya mengambil kalung itu dari dalam tasnya. "Oh, Ying, kuharap kau memaafkanku." Ya, kalung itu, kalung persahabatan Ying dan Yaya. Yaya mendesah. Ya, dia tidak pernah membayangkan persahabatan mereka hanya sampai sini, "Ying, apakah secepat ini kita akan berpisah?" gumam Yaya.

Tak terasa, sekrang pesawat telah mendarat di Bandara Abdul Rahman Sale, Malang, Indonesia. Yaya turun dari pesawat. Ia segera mengambil tasnya, setelah itu dia berjalan menuju sebuah kafe`. Enjoy Café` ya, itulah namanya.

"Saya pesan burger satu, special chochochips ice creamnya juga satu." Pesan Yaya. Sambil menunggu makanan datang, Yaya membuka Hpnya, di sana banyak sekali kenangan saat dia dan Ying bersahabat. "Ah, sudahlah, jangan lihat ini, lebih baik aku makan makanan yang aku pesan." Yaya melahap burgernya, taklupa pula eskrimnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi ke bibi dulu, atau beli hewan peliharaan dulu?" Yaya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Hm.. baiklah, aku akan beli hewan dahulu, kebetulan di depan sana ada toko hewan peliharaan.." Yaya mengamati toko hewan peliharaan itu, tampak sederhana tapi manis. Toko itu memang kecil, tapi dekorasinya membuat senang mata memandang.

"Pak, kucing ini berapa harganya?" Yaya menunjukkan salah satu kucing lucu berwarna coklat putih.

"Oh, itu anak dari perkawinan antara kucing Persia dengan kucing lokal, harganya hanya Rp. 375.000. Umurnya baru 3 bulan, sudah divaksin kok, dik." Jawab bapak penjual itu.

" Oh, kalau yang ini?" Yaya menunjukkan kucing anggora coklat.

"Itu Kucing Anggora Hasil Perkawinan dengan Kucing Lokal, harganya Rp. 350.000, umur 3 bulan, sudah divaksin" Sahut bapak itu. "Oh, ya sudah, saya membeli kucing anggoranya saja, ini uangnya," Ujar Yaya sambil menyodorkan empat lembar uang seratus ribuan." "Baik, ini kucingnya, terimakasih,"Bapak itu mengambil kucing anakan itu lalu memberikannya pada Yaya. "Sama-sama pak," Yaya tersenyum, kucing idamannya itu, sekarang telah berada di tangannya. "Ini kembaliannya,"

"Oke, kau akan kuberi nama Britty. Lucunya kau.."Yaya memuluk kucing miliknya, kucing itu memang langsung akrab dengan Yaya.

"Miaw…" Britty mengeong kesenangan.

"Britty, sekarang kita ke rumah bibi, ya…" ajak Yaya, ia menggendong Britty menuju rumah bibinya yang tidak jauh dari situ.

"Hm.. benar kata bibi, di sini adalah kawasan kuliner, banyak sekali restoran dalam kompleks ini.." gumam Yaya sambil manggut-maggut.

"Assalamu'alaikum, Bibi!" sapa Yaya , membuka pintu dapur restoran bibinya, (Oh ya, nama bibi Yaya adalah Bibi Zapsi )

"Hai! Wah, keponakan bibi datang, selamat datang, Yaya!" Bibi Zapsi keluar dari dalam kamarnya yang berada di sebelah dapur,

"Hm.. bibi, kenapa bibi tidak memaak untuk pelanggan?" tanya Yaya heran, ya, bibi Zapsi sangat santai,

"Oh, rupanya kau belum tau sayang, lihat, restoran ini sudah dibeli seorang penjual spagetti, jadi, aku dan salah satu pelayan setiaku akan segera pindah ke daerah perumahan sayang," Bibi Zapsi menjelaskan,

"Tapi, kenapa itu bisa terjadi bi? Bukankah bibi lebih senang menjadi koki yang mempunyai restoran paling terkenal?" Yaya tidak percaya restoran milik bibinya yang manis itu akan menjadi café` yang menjual spagetti

"Em.. bu Zapsi, yang ini bagaimana?"seorang gadis seusia Yaya keluar dari salah satu ruangan belakang restoran,

"Ouh, Yaya, perkenalkan, ini Arisa Hirase, aku biasa memangggilnya Arisa, dan Arisa, perkenalkan, ini keponakanku, Yaya." Bibi menyuruh mereka untuk saling bersalaman,

"Hm.. ya, salam kenal, Bibi, bolehkah aku bantu embereskan?" Izin Yaya,

"Tentu saja, kalian bereskan dapur, dan bibi yang bereskan ruangan belakang restoran," Bibi Zapsi berjalan meninggalkan Yaya dan Arisa. "Hm.. hai! Mari kita bereskan dapurnya," Ajak Arisa sambil tersenyum manis,

"Apakah kau suka memasak? Kalau aku, aku sangat suka sekali memasak," tanya Yaya di sela-sela kesibukan mereka membereskan dapur yang agak berantakan itu,

"Hm.. aku juga suka memasak," "Aku tidak percaya restoran ini akan dibongkar, dulu aku sangat suka bermain di sini, rasanya seperti ada di dapur istana kerajaan yang sangat makmur," Yaya duduk di kursi dapur untuk melepaskan rasa lelahnya, sambil membayangkan masa kecilnya ketika bermain di dalam restoran yang paling besar di kawasan kuliner ini, ya, restoran bibinya.

"Ya, aku juga suka bermain di sini, rasanya ada keajaiban jika kita memasak di sini," Arisa menyetujui kata – kata Yaya, "Ikut aku," ajak Arisa sambil menggandeng tangan Yaya menuju sebuah kamar.

"Wah! Indahnya! Ini kamarmu?" Yaya menari-nari di dalam kamar itu, dindingnya yang berwarna pink membuat suasana nyaman. Di dalamnya ada kompor, oven, dan peralatan masak lainnya, di sisi lain, ada tempat tidur dan perlengkapan tidur lainnya.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu," Ujar Arisa, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya

"Indah sekali, di sini, aku juga merasakan keajaiban, sungguh, indah sekali!" Puji Yaya, "Mau memasak bersamaku?" tawar Arisa sambil memakai celemek kuningnya, "Tentu! Kita mau masak apa?" Yaya menghampiri Arisa yang memberinya celemek biru "Biskuit, aku sangat suka membuat biskuit," sorak Arisa sambil mengambil sebuah mangkok(Heh! Untuk apa bawa mangkok segala? Terserah Arisa dong! Oh, okelah)

* * *

Ying POV

"Lihat foto itu, seenaknya nongkrong di dinding kamarku!" Aku mengambil foto itu dengan kasar, yup! Pastinya, itu fotoku dengan Yaya, sejenak aku berpikir, "Hei! Ying! Kenapa kau begitu cepat memutuskan persahabatan kau dengan gadis lembut itu! KAU HARUS SEGERA mencarinya!" Ya, tiba-tiba aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, aku benar, aku harus segera pergi mencari Yaya secepat mungkin. "Mungkin Boboiboy tau," Segera ku berlari menuju kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba, Fiuh, untung Booiboy, Gopal, dan Fang ada di sana, "Hei! Fang! Boboiboy! Gopal!" panggilku seraya berlari mendekati mereka

* * *

 **Yesss! Sampai sini dulu, Chie-chan capek ngetik, maaf kalo dikit-dikit, oke, BYE! . . . _Mind to RnR_**


End file.
